Question: Express $0.67$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{67}{100}$